Change of Heart
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: okay i really can't think of a summary but bare with me. It's about Ebon and Static and some ocs. EbonxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**H.A.: hey guys. i wasn't planning on making a static shock fic but when i saw that there wasn't a lot of ebon in the fics outside of the yoais (ugh i hate yoais) i had to make this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: oocness but i'll try to keep them in character.**

A siren went off in the distance meaning of either a robbery or an accident. Static and Gear were immediately on the case but they were a little too late to capture the bad guys. By the lack of holes in the bank, they could tell that it was Ebon and his crew.

"Man," said Static, "third time this week. Could this get any worse?"

"Well don't forget," said Gear, "we still have state testing."

"Thanks, Gear," grumbled Static.

"No problem."

Static looked around and saw that there was no cameras in sight. He turned to a nearby police officer.

"Is there any cameras in this vault?" he asked.

"Yep," the officer replied, "they're hidden cameras. You can see the footage if you like."

"That would be helpful," Static replied.

The officer led them to the security room and played the tapes. They saw the Meta-Breed and some boy in an old Japanese style clothes ransacking the vault. The only person missing was Ebon.

"Hey, Static," said Gear, "Notice anything strange?"

"Besides the kids out-of-date fashion taste," replied Static, "no."

"Ebon isn't in there," stated Gear.

"If he isn't there, then where is he?" asked Static.

* * *

Ebon was laying halfdead in an alley when he saw a girl come towards him.

The girl wore a blue old-style ninja uniform and she carried a Japanese sword. She had dark brown hair that was in a pony tail and icy blue eyes with reptilian pupils. She was tall and lanky with very little fat. She had an aura to her that demanded respect and trust.

Ebon tried to get up so he run away but he was too weak to do so. He started to lose consciousness before he felt someone lift him up effortlessly and carried him away.

The last things he heard was a feminine voice saying, "You will pay, Robert."

* * *

Static and Gear had been looking for Ebon for three days now and still no sign. There was more robberies and they still had that boy in the Japanese clothes in it.

"Hey, Gear," said Static, "do you think that that kid had something to do with Ebon's dissapearance?"

"Might be possible," replied Gear, "but don't forget this is Ebon we're talking about."

"I know," muttered Static, "but I still can't shake the feeling that something is up and this Ebon isn't behind it."

Gear shrugged as he noticed a girl in a light blue Japanese dress with a boy in a brown karote uniform, "I think those two might know who our little is."

Static nodded as they descended in front of the two. The girl shrieked and hid behind the boy. The boy narrowed his eyes and took a fighting stance. Static noticed two tomahawks attached to his belt. Right when the boy was about to attack, the door to the house they were in front of swung open and there stood a girl in a blue ninja uniform.

"Brandon," she growled, "you're not helping the guy much if you are fighting people."

The boy growled back, "What if these guys are working with Robert?"

She rolled her eyes, "Then I would be out here before they even landed. Now go."

The boy snorted and walked off. The girl in the dress looked at Static and Gear in a nervous stance. She quickly bowed and scurried into the house. She pasted the other girl who was giving them an apologetic smile.

"Forgive my brother," she said, "He's rather suspicious of stranger in situations like these. My name Krystal Williams. My brother's name is Brandon and my little sister, the shy one you saw, is Katlyn."

"The name's Static and this my partner, Gear," replied Static.

"Please come in," offered Krystal, "I hope you don't mind the mess and the guy on the couch."

They entered the house and what Static and Gear saw surprised and horrified them. Laying there on the couch, bandaged almost head-to-toe and unconscious, was Ebon. Krystal noticed their faces and gave them a curious look.

"You know this guy?" she asked.

Static was the first answer, "Ebon."

* * *

**H.A.: yay chapter i (yawn) okay time to go to sleep. see you in chapter two.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**H.A.: hey here's chapter two.**

**Dislaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i'll to keep in character.**

* * *

Krystal smiled, "So you guys do know each other. Great! That means that you guys can help me take care of him."

Static rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see. We do know him but-"

"It's not in a friendly way," Gear intervened.

Krystal became crestfallen, "Oh those kind of relationships. Well, do you two know if he has any family members?"

Static nodded, "Yeah. He has a little brother named Adam. We'll get him if you want."

Krystal smiled, "That would be helpful."

"I'll get him," said Gear. "You just stay in case Ebon wakes up."

"Good idea," replied Static.

With that Gear left and took off.

* * *

Talon was guarding the new hideout for the Meta-Breed when her new boss, Robert, came out.

"Talon," he said in a smooth voice, "why don't you come down and join us?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "I'm just standing guard."

Robert shrugged, "The next robbery we're going to wait till Static and Gear show up so they know who they are dealing with now."

Talon nodded, "Understood."

Robert had an evil look in his eyes as he advanced toward her. He pulled her to him in a rough fashion and slammed his lips onto hers. She tried to pull away but he had her in a vice-like grip.

_'You know,'_ he said to with his mind, '_I just love women that understand authority.'_

Talon bit down on his tongue hard. When he let her go, she clawed him.

He smirk, "And one that is fiesty."

He walked away and Talon collapsed, crying.

"Ebon," she sobbed, "I hope you are alright. I prefer having you as a boss than that monster."

* * *

Gear returned with the Rubberbandman ten minutes after he left. When the Rubberbandman saw Ebon, he froze.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Brandon, who was eating in the kitchen, replied, "Our cousin, Robert, beat the crap out of him and left him for dead."

"Brandon!" yelped Kaitlyn,who was changing the bandages on Ebon, "You should talk like that!"

"Sorry, little sis," apologized Brandon.

Krystel came downstair, "Good you made it."

Rubberbandman nodded, "What's wrong with Bro?"

Krystal folded her arms and had an angry look, "Broken ribs, ruptered stomach, two broken femurs, cracked skull, and a fractured spine. Nothing that we can't handle."

Static paled, "All that and he's still alive?"

Brandan nodded, "Yep, good Dragonbreath here found him three days ago or else he would have been toast."

Krystal drew her sword, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?!"

Brandon squealed and ran. Krystal ran after him, ignoring Kaitlyn's pleas to stop. Gear, Rubberbandman, and Static scooted over towards Kaitlyn.

"Does this happen often?" asked Static.

Kaitlyn slumped, "Yes."

They heard a groan, "Someone tell Shiv to shut up. I have a splitting headache."

"Guys," Kaitlyn yelled at Krystal and Brandon who now had his tomahawks out, "guys, can you please stop?"

"I will when he says that he's sorry," replied Krystal.

"But he's awake," said Kaitlyn.

Krystal turned to them and nodded. She walked to them and knealede next to Ebon.

She asked in a serious voice, "Are you hurting anywhere?"

Ebon nodded,"Basicly everywhere."]

Krystal bit her thumb as Kaitlyn went to get refreshment for the heroes.

Brandon came up with some painkillers, "Here if these don't work than nothing will."

He gave them to Ebon who took them and popped them. Minutes later, he was asleep.

Krystal turned to the heroes, "You guys can stay if you like."

"Love to but we got to go," replied Static, "we got family to go to."

Krystal nodded, "Be safe."

They nodded and left. Brandon and Kaitlyn went upstairs to go to bed. Krystal looked at Ebon who was sleeping peacefully.

'_So this is a living shadow?'_ she thought.

All of the sudden, Ebon appeared disturbed and afraid. He started to whimper and toss and turn. Krystal grabbed his hand and shushed him in a soothing voice. He immediately calmed down and tightened his hand that she was holding. When she became quiet he started to whimper again. She decided to talk to him and, sure enough, he became quiet. Krystal became angry.

'_Damn you Robert,'_ she growled. '_You just have to torture him in his only safe haven. I bet you used the **Nightmare Eye** on him, didn't you?'_

_

* * *

_

**H.A.: Sorry if i made Ebon appear like a scaredy cat. but hey don't tell me that Ebon doesn't get nightmares cause no one's perfect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**H.A.: man three chapters in one day. i must be bored.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i'll try to keep in character.**

_Thoughts_

regular speech.

Phone speech

* * *

Ebon woke up feeling someone holding his hand. He opened his eyes and saw a little girl in an aqua green turtle-neck, sleevless dress with matching glove that go up most of her arms. She had light brown hair with bangs that look like a palm tree(think of envy from fma) and sea green eyes. She was smiling at him and got up calling someone.

A second person showed up and it was a boy in a brown karote uniform and a reddish brown headband. His brown hair was spiked up in crazy ways that made him look like a chicken(sanosuke sagara from rurouni kenshin). His brown eyes looked at Ebon in disbelief.

"Brandon," said the girl in a voice that reminded Ebon of the ocean, "do you know where Krystal?"

"Sorry, sis," he said in a somewhat deep voice, "all I know is that she left to train."

"Do you know when she will be back?" she asked.

Just then the door opened and came in the girl that Ebon saw in the alleyway. She was soaking wet and tired.

The little girl squealed, "Krystal! What are you doing training in the rain?"

The other girl smirked, "How else am I going to be in tiptop shape?"

The boy laughed, "Only you would train in the rain and risk getting sick."

The other girl became angry, "Hey the last time I got sick from training was because Ashley wouldn't let me rest long enough to recover."

The boy raised his hands up in defense, "Okay okay chill."

The little girl spoke up, "Oh, Krystel, our guest is awake."

The other girl had a look of surprise then she laughed, "Well, now I see one reason why Mom married Dad."

The little girl giggled and turned to Ebon, "How are you feeling?"

Ebon narrowed his eyes, "Fine."'

The little girl froze by the tone of his voice. The other girl chuckled, walked toward the little girl, and ruffled her hair.

"I'll take it from here, Kaitlyn," she said as she sat down on a stool.

The little girl and the boy went upstairs and left them alone. Ebon finally noticed the bandages on him and his eyes widened.

The girl noticed his feaction and smiled, "Yeah, Robert did a number on you. We thought that we lost you a couple times."

"How long was I unconscious?" Ebon asked.

The girl became thoughtful, "I say about four to five days. My name's Krystal Williams. The girl you saw was my little sister, Kaitlyn. The chocolate bar is my brother, Brandon."

They heard a voice coming from the ceiling, "I'M NOT A CHOCOLATE BAR, DRAGONBREATH!"

She sighed, "Anyway. You hungry?"

Ebon nodded and she got up. He watched her make some sort of soup. She returned a few minutes later.

"Can you move?" she asked seriously.

Ebon tried to lift his arm but he couldn't so she sighed.

"Okay, now I know this might be both embarrasing and degrading for you but I'll have to hand feed you."

Ebon groaned as the first spoonful came into his mouth.

After he swallowed, he said, "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll kill you."

* * *

Static and Gear were patrolling the city when Gear spoke up.

"Now, I'm be paranoid but," said Gear, "if this kid can do that to Ebon, we're seriously screwed."

"I know," replied Static, "but what can we do? Call the Teen Titans?"

"You know what," said Gear, "we should do just that. We can contact Batman and asked for Robin's number."

Static smiled, "Man I'm glad that I have a brainiac for a partner."

* * *

Static and Gear appeared at their hideout and contacted Batman.

".....Hello?" came a gruffy voice.

"Hey, Batman," said Static, "we need to contact Robin and the Teen Titans. Can you help us?"

"Sure thing Static," said Batman, "I'll patch you through."

"Thanks man," said Static.

".................Hello?" said a low woman's voice.

"Hi this is Static Shock," said Static, "I'm trying to get a hold of Robin."

"Hold on."

Few minutes they heard Robin, "Hello?"

"Hey Robin," said Static, "it's Static."

"Oh hey Static," replied Robin, "Need help?"

"Oh yeah," said Static, "Some kid almost killed Ebon and the kid is now in charged of the Meta-Breed."

"Alright we'll be there as soon as possible," said Robin.

"Thanks man," replied Static before hanging up.

"Well we wait till they get here," said Static.

* * *

Slade was in his chair, thinking of a new scheme, when a boy in his mid teens came in.

The boy wore an old Japanese male kimono that was smoky grey and he carried two sais. He had windblown black hair and grey eyes.

Slade narrowed his eye, "Can I help you?"

The boy chuckled, "Yes, you can. You see we have a common enemy. You hate the Teen Titans and i hate all that is good."

"What's your point?" Slade asked.

"We should join forces," the boy replied.

"And if I decline the offer?" Slade asked.

The boy smiled, "It wouldn't matter because I already recruted your men and gained control of your minions, so I could kill you if I wanted to, _Slade_."

Slade jumped through an escape hatch as Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo tried to attack. They tried to go after him but the boy stopped them.

"It doesn't matter," he said, "he doesn't have a major part in my quest in world domination."

"Yes, Master Robert," they said in unison while bowing.

Robert smirked evilly, "Now is the time to visit the Titans."

* * *

**H.A.: O.O uh oh what's Robert planning to do with the Titans? is Ebon going to make a full recovery? Am I gonna be able to get this cramp out of my back? Only time will tell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**H.A.: hey and yes that cramp in my back is gone. and here's numba four.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

Static was outside of the hideout when a girl in tan skin and maroon hair landed in front of him.

"Excuse me," she said in a naive voice, "but do you know where I can friend Static Shock?"

"Yeah," replied Static Shock, "that would be me. Who are you?"

The girl smiled and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug, "Oh it is good to see you, friend Static!"

Just then Gear came out, "Is everything alright, Static?"

The girl turned to Gear, "And you must be friend Gear!"

"Uh yeah," replied Gear.

The girl hugged him as well.

"Starfire!"

They turned to see Robin and the Teen Titans. Static and Gear saw a boy who was green, a cyborg boy, a girl with blonde hair, and a girl in a lavender cape with a hood.

"Hey Static," said Robin as they tried to pry the girl with the maroon hair off of Gear, "I see you two met Starfire."

Static nodded, "Yeah."

"Static, Gear," said Robin, "I would like you to meet Cyborg-"

"Booya, another brother!"

"-Beastboy-"

"Dude, can I get your autograph?"

"-Tera-"

"Hey guys."

"-Raven-"

"Hi."

"-and Starfire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here but lay off the hugs of doom," said Static.

"So Static," said Robin, "Where's Ebon?"

"You're gonna have to follow us," replied Gear.

The Titans nodded and they left.

* * *

Kaitlyn was changing the bandages on Ebon as he watched Krystal and Brandon going at it again.

"How often does this happen?" he asked.

Kaitlyn giggled, "Almost all the time. It usually ends by Ashley shinging them both."

Ebon looked at her, "Are you guys Bang Babies?"

She shook her head, "Our mom was an alien and our dad was human."

Ebon eyed her, "What kind of alien?"

She giggled again, "Draco sapien. Humanoid Dragons basically. We're elementalist. I control water, Krystal ice, Brandon earth, and Ashley fire."

Ebon nodded, "I take it you have some sort of relationship with Robert?"

Kaitlyn became sad, "He's our first cousin. He controls air."

There was a knock at the door. See that her older siblings weren't going to answer it, Kaitlyn got it. She saw Static, Gear and the Teen Titans. She turned to Krystal.

"Krystal!" she said but got no response, "Oh I wish Ashley was here."

"Here let me," said Static before he shocked Krystal and Brandon.

They were laying down on the floor before Ebon started laughing his head.

Krystal noticed the titans and got up. While dusting herself off, she said, "Sorry. When my brother and I get into a fight we don't stop till physical damage is done."

"Oh so then it's okay to do what I did then?" asked Static.

"Basically," replied Brandon, "come in. We don't bite. Unless you're Dragonbreath."

Krystal growled and Brandon ran upstairs. Kaitlyn went into the kitchen as everyone sat down. When Krystal saw Starfire, she was shocked.

Kaitlyn notice, "What wrong, Krystal?"

Starfire tensed as she faced Krystal.

"She's.....," said Krystal.

"She's a what?" asked Static.

Krystal gulped, "A Tameran."

* * *

**H.A.: uh oh how does Krystal know that Starfire is a Tameran and what are Draco sapien like? Tune in for chapter five**


	5. Chapter 5

**H.A.: hello god you can tell that i'm bored if i have done five chapters in two days.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

Everyone stared at Krystal in amazement.

"It seems that we meet again," said Starfire in a scared voice, "Draco Krystal."

"Kai," said Krystal in a hissing voice, "Tameran Starfire."

The Titans became on edge as they watched the two. All of the sudden, the girls squealed and embraced each other. Everyone fell anime style at the scene.

Starfire was first to release the embrace, "Oh it's so good to see you again, family friend Krystal."

Krystal returned with a smile, "Same here, saiotu Starfire."

Robin coughed, "So you two know each other?"

Starfire nodded, "Family friend Krystal and her older sister, Ashley, were sent to Tamera to help us against a rebellion. Family friend Krystal treated the Tamerans with kindness and respect. My family declared that family friend Krystal and her kind are now allies with the Tamerans."

Beastboy looked like that he had a headache, "Dude, too much information."

"Star, if you two are friends," said Robin, "then why were you afraid?"

Krystal sighed, "The treaty is wavering a little due to uneasiness."

There came a yelp from the kitchen. They looked and saw Kaitlyn holding her hand close her. Krystal walked to her and examined it. Her hands immediately turned blue and mist started to come off. As both of Krystal's hands enveloped Kaitlyn's, Brandon came running downstairs and slipped on the rug. Tera giggled as Brandon stood up.

"Nice CB," said Krystal.

"CB?" asked Ebon was now sitting up.

"Yeah," replied Krystal, "Chocolate Bar."

Brandon blushed when everyone started laughing.

"Hey, I got a question," said Static, "What's a draco?"

"Draco sapien," replied a bored feminine voice.

Everyone looked and saw a woman standing in the hallway. She wore a red Japanese uniform and a shieldless sword. She had short black hair combed back with the exception of a few strands of hair(saito hajime from rurouni kenshin) and black squinty eyes. She was taller Krystal but not much and her face features were sharper.

"Family friend Ashley," said Starfire cheerfully.

Ashley just had a bored a look, "Kaio Tameran Starfire."

Krystal glared at Ashley, "You could at least appear that people are worthy to be in your presence."

Ashley glared back, "I can treat mortals any way I please."

Starfire sighed and sat down by Robin. She noticed a knowing look from Krystal so she glared at her. Krystal shook it off and sat down next to Ebon.

"Anyway," she said, "a Draco sapien is the Earth's scientific for the Draconians. We're basically a humanoid dragon race that can have powers and make ourselves appear human."

"Dude," said Beastboy, "then you guys are like me!"

"Well," said Brandon, "what do you do?"

"He can turn into animals," said Raven in a emotionless voice, " I'm an empath; Cyborgs, well, a cyborg; Robin was the partner of Batman; Starfire's an alien; Tera can control earthen matter."

Brandon perked up.

Kaitlyn sat down on the stool, "Well, the only one here that can shapeshift is Krystal. She can turn into the native dinosaurs of our planet."

Everyone was shocked, "YOU HAVE DINOSAURS ON YOUR PLANER?!"

Ashley growled and Krystal whined, "Could you guys keep it down? Ashley and I are sensitve to loud sounds and yes."

"So," said Cyborg, "what else can you guys do?"

"Well," said Brandon, "our mom was from an elementalist clan so we all can control a certain element. With me it's earth, Krystal ice, Kaitlyn water, and Ashley fire."

Tera gasped and blushed.

"But," intervened Krystal, "each Draco has its own specialty. For example, Kaitlyn is excellent with medical work whereas Ashley is perfect for both battle and politics."

The Titans nodded.

All of the sudden, a beeping started to come from Static. He pulled out a walkie talkie and held down a button, "What's up?"

They could hear a frightened voice coming from it, "Static, there's another robbery. This time, they are have captives and they won't let them go until you, Gear, and the Teen Titans are there. We need help."

"We're on our way," replied Static.

"Let us help," said Krystal. "If Robert is in this, I want to kick his ass."

"Finally I'm agreeing with you," said Brandon.

Robin and Static nodded. Ashley sighed and went outside. Krystal turned to Kaitlyn and Ebon.

"You two need to stay here," she said. "Ebon, you aren't fully healed and Kaitlyn-"

"I know," Kaitlyn smiled, "besides I hate violence."

Krystal nodded and went upstairs. She came back down with her sword and a face mask. She put them on and went out the door, kicking Brandon in the process because he was putting his karate shoes on.

"Sinotai!" he yelled.

"Get moving you overgrown chocolate bar," she snickered.

Everyone laughed as they took off.

* * *

**H.A.: hey here's chapter five and Slade is going to make a reappearance in numba six.(evil smile) You will probably learn more about the Dracos too in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**H.A.: ohaiyo friends. Here's chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

Ashley, Brandon, and Krystal ran beneath the heroes toward the location of the bank that was being robbed. Starfire descended till she was next to Krystal.

"Oh, family friend Krystal," said Starfire, "you'll just love the fellow Titans. They are like a family to me. You'll especially like friend Raven and friend Robin."

"Really?" asked Krystal, ignoring the annoyed look on Ashley's face.

Starfire nodded, "Friend Raven is really into this planet's mythology, she even has a demon for a father. Robin is a fighter like you but not as strong."

Krystal smiled, "Cool."

Then she whispered, "Can you tell your friend, Cyborg, to stop looking at my butt."

Starfire was confused but she did so.

Then came the, "WHAT?! HOW CAN SHE TELL?!"

Krystal started running backwards, "Telepathy, my friend, telepathy."

She looked at Beastboy who was in the form of a raven, "Yes that means I can read minds. Plus, I can controll someone, too."

The heroes paled but Starfire who laughed, "Don't worry. Family friend Krystal only does that if neccesary."

Ashley muttered, "Because she is a halfbreed."

Krystal glared at her, "Well, sorry that my dad is human, Ms. I'm-so-perfect-for-I'm-a-purebred."

Brandon sighed, "Here we go again."

Raven looked at him, "What?"

Brandon looked at her, "Krystal, Kaitlyn, and I are halfbreeds. So we are not as powerful as Robert and Ashley. Actually, the funny thing is that, out of all of us, Krystal is the strongest."

Krystal lowered her head when she felt all eyes were on her, "I don't want to talk about it."

So they left at as they saw the Meta-Breed. They had a little girl captive. Hotstreak had her at an arm's reach by the arm.

"TITANS, GO!" yelled Robin.

Everyone seperated and two took on a certain bangbaby. Robin and Static took on Shv; Gear and Cyborg fought Leech, while not touching him; Brandon and Tera fought Aquamaria; Starfire fought Kangorr. They defeated them no sweat.

Krystal and Beastboy fought Talon. Beastboy was in the form of a pteradactyl and Krystal was in a martial arts form. Talon was in the air dodging Beastboy and attacked Krystal with hypersonic shrieks. She struck Beastboy with one and he landed with a thud and was unconscious. Krystal appeared above Talon and pinned her to the ground. Talon tried to get her off of her but to no avail.

"Go on ahead," said Talon, "Take me out of my miseries."

"Why?" Krystal asked.

"Do you think I want to work for that sick bastard?" Talon replied, "At first yeah because I didn't know what he was like but now. I rather die than go to jail."

Krystal stared at her and Talon noticed that Krystal's hands were cold. Then Krystal got up and offered a hand.

Talon eyes widened as Krystal said, "How about you work with us?"

Talon looked at Brandon, "Is he?"

Krystal laughed, "No. He might act like a jerk sometimes but no he isn't like Robert."

Talon smiled and took Krystal's hand.

While this was going on, Ashley and Raven were taking on Hotstreak.

"Remember," said Raven, "we need the girl alive and alright."

Ashley tsked, "Don't tell me what to do, Human."

Raven was about to say something when Ashley's hands were covered in fire. In a flash, Ashley was pummeling Hotstreak, totally ignoring the girl who was getting burn from the heat.

As soon as it started, it was over with Hotstreak having third degreed burns. The girl had first degree about to be second dregree. She cowered from Ashley when she went to inspect her. Krystal was there in a flash and was holding the girl. The girl yelped in surprise but noticed how good her burns felt so she didn't squirm.

Krystal glared at Ashley, "What part of 'keep the girl alive and alright' don't you get?"

Ashley shrugged, "At least the enemy was defeated."

Krystal yelled, "ARE YOU REALLY THAT HEARTLESS?!"

Ashley sighed, "She's just a human. It's no big deal."

Everyone gasped and Krystal got up and punched Ashley in the face.

"NO BIG DEAL?! I'LL SHOW YOU NO BIG DEAL!" yelled Krystal as she kept punching Ashley in the face.

Everyone didn't know what to do till Ashley flared up and pinned Krystal to the wall by the throat. They saw Krystal's eyes were pure reptile slits that were ice blue(think of naruto's eyes when he's going talled form but ice blue instead of red). Ashley tsked before dropping Krystal and walked away.

"I'm report this to Mother," stated Ashley, "I'll be back in a few days."

With that she vanished. The paramedics were taking care of the girl as Krystal walked back to the others.

Just then Talon spoke up, "I think we should get back to your little sister."

Brandon and Krystal stared at her, "How do you know we have a little sister?"

Talon looked away, "This was a diversion so you would be away from your sister so Robert can kidnap her."

Without another word, the gang took off in the direction that they came from. After they were out of sight, Jinx came out with a walkie talkie.

"Boss," she said to it, "you're going to have company."

* * *

**H.A.: O.O Is the gang going to make it to save Kaitlyn? What's Ashley problem? Am I going to be able to go a full day without being on this story? lol stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**H.A.: hey guys here chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

Kaitlyn just gave Ebon a glass of water when there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it when Ebon grabbed her wrist. She looked at him confused.

"Okay this is a first," he said, "but I can sense three people out there and they are powerful."

Her eyes widened then she smiled, "You are a living shadow, right?"

He nodded, "I'm a bang baby."

"I think that because of how long you have been around us," she started, "you started to gain abilities that only dark elementals can do."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She replied, "You see I can sense people by the water in there bodies, Brandon can sense the carbon, and Ashley can sense a person's body heat."

He become sceptical, "What about Krystal?"

She frowned, "She can just sense people. We don't know how but she does."

He let go of her hand when the knocking came again. She answered it and saw a tall shaggy headed boy, a short techno fanatic boy, and a boy that looked like he was part rodent.

"Umm," she said, "can I help you?"

"Yeah," said the shorty, "Are you Kaitlyn Williams?"

She nodded as a third person came up. It was Robert. She gasped as she tried to shut the door. The tall boy was holding it narrowed her eyes and swung her arm in his direction. Water followed and knocked all of them backwards. She quickly shut and locked the door.

_'You can't run, dear little Kaitlyn,'_ came Robert's thoughts in telepathy.

_'KRYSTAL, BRANDON, HELP!'_ she screamed.

There came laughter as there was banging on the door. Kaitlyn started to tear up after realizing that there would be no one to save her. Then she felt cold arms wrap around her and darkness surrounded her. When the darkness cleared, she was by some docks. She looked at the arms and that they were a shadowy black. Then it hit her that they belong to Ebon.

"Thanks," she said.

He grunted as he removed his arms, "I didn't want to run into Robert again."

She nodded and sat down by the edge of the dock. He watched her when she started swirl her arm in circles. Ebon saw that the water turned in the same direction as her arm.

"Umm," he said, "shouldn't we get moving?"

Kaitlyn smiled, "Krystal can sense me better than Robert."

Ebon cocked his head as she continued,"You see my element is water and Krystal is ice so we basicly control the same element. Well, she can sense me as if I'm right next to her even if I'm all the way by your sun."

His eyes widened, "So she already that we are here?"

"Well, duh," came a voice.

They looked and saw Krystal, Brandon, the Titans, Static and Gear. Kaitlyn jumped up and ran to her siblings. They embraced her in looked back at Ebon and whispered something in Krystal's ear. She nodded and walked up to Ebon. He tensed since she had a serious face. She looked him over then smirked.

"By what Kaitlyn said," said Krystal, "you are starting to gain dark abilities."

He shrugged, "I guess."

She smacked him up side the head, "Don't guess, know. Dark element is the most dangerous element to be guess about. Many Dracos had died in the past by guessing. Know your element like you know your body."

Ebon saw that Brandon was talking to the heroes with Kaitlyn's help, "Why are you so worried that I gained this power? I thought you were an ice user?"

She sighed, "Once in a millenia, there will be at least five element Dracos that can control two elements. I can control both ice **and **dark. So if you have any questions about it you can come to me."

He narrowed his eyes, "You said to know my element. I learn things through experiance just some other bang babies that I know. If you want me to know this, I have to learn it myself."

She sighed again, "Ebon, I know what kind of guy you are. I'm also like that but I had to have a mentor to learn it because of how dangerous it is."

He crossed his arms, "Oh really? Care to demonstrate?"

She looked at him before turning to Brandon, "Hey, CB, come here."

Brandon faced them before walking toward them. He stopped with an annoyed face on his face.

"What?" he growled.

Krystal's eyes became black and Brandon's became pure white. Ebon noticed that Krystal's hand was clenching around a black sphere.

She turned to Ebon, "This is called Shadow Mastery. The highest level of controlling someone by their shadow. By this, you have complete control of the person. This-" she holds up the black sphere" -is the person's shadow. You can even kill them just by crushing this."

His eyes widened as she released the sphere. Her eyes became normal and Brandon shook himself. He glared at her before he returned to the others.

Krystal smirked, "He hates it when I do that. Anyway, we need to find a place to stay."

Ebon nodded when Starfire came to them, "Family friend Krystal, Robin has offered to let you stay at the Tower if you need a place to stay."

Krystal laughed, "Starfire are you sure that you're not telepathic?"

Starfire giggled as they took off toward the tower. Krystal carried Kaitlyn by piggyback and Ebon fused himself with Brandon's shadow. They didn't know that they were being watched by Slade. He came out after they left.

"Hmm," he said, "it seems that this Robert is also the enemy of the Titans. Might as well join them if I want to survive."

After that, he ran after them.


	8. Chapter 8

**H.A.: Sorry for the typos in the previous chapter. If there are anymore typos in the future, forgive me. and i'm sorry for saying that slade was going to be in chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

While they were running, Talon descended toward Krystal and Kaitlyn, "So. Do you guys have any boyfriends?"

Kaitlyn giggled, "We try but because of our positions, it's either the boys want our money or status. Sometimes either Ashley or Toka scare them away."

Static was on the two's other side, "Toka?"

Krystal smiled, "Not only do we have dinosaurs on our planet but dragons, unicorns, sea monsters, the whole nine yards on mythical creatures. Toka is our pet dragon, miniature dragon."

They nodded as Raven looked at Krystal, "So you can do magic?"

Krystal nodded as the T Tower came into view. Krystal narrowed her eyes as they stopped. Brandon looked at her as she kept on staring beyond the water to the other side.

"What's up sis?" he asked as everyone went inside. The only people out were Raven, Ebon, Brandon, and her.

"I sense someone on the other side," she said, "he came into contact with Robert but not much. I'll check him out."

Before anyone could say anything, she teleported and appeared behind a tall man in a black suit with some metal plating. He also wore an orange and black mask. He was so interested in the direction of the Tower, he didn't noticed Krystal behind him. She tripped him and pinned him to the ground. she saw that the mask only showed one eye and it was wide in surprise.

"How did-"

"Save it," she ordered, "Who are you? What connections do you have with Robert?"

His eye became normal as he replied, "My name is Slade. And my connection to him is that he is my enemy."

"Don't listen to him," yelled Raven, "He's probably working with him."

Slade glared at Raven, "I'm not lying, Raven. Not when that boy wants to kill me."

Krystal got up and walked toward the water's edge. Raven became frantic.

"He can't be trusted," she yelled, "How can you tell that he isn't lying?"

Krystal faced Raven, "Telepathy."

Raven became speechless as Krystal made an ice walkway all the way to the Tower, "You might want to warn your friends. I get easily annoyed when I have to explain my motives multiple times."

Raven nodded and took off. Slade stared at Krystal before he followed her. He turned around and saw the ice melt. He faced Krystal and saw her staring at him.

"What did he originally wanted from you?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes, "He wanted my people to help him in his quest for world domination. He said that it didn't matter if I joined him or not."

She became thoughtful as she continued her trek, "So he wants an army to do this. Hmm. That means that there are people that will probably get in his way."

When they hit land, everyone was there waiting. Robin had a pissed look on his face when he spotted them.

"What is your problem?" he demanded, "Slade is our enemy and you just let him have access to the Tower."

"Did he give you a reason for why he was following us?" asked Static.

Krystal nodded, "Robert wanted to kill slade because he wanted to control his men."

Everyone's eyes became wide, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE ISN'T LYING?"

She sighed, "Might as well that we sit down for this."

They walked into the main room of the Tower and sat down on the couches.

Krystal stood up front, "Okay, lecture time on Dracos. You see Dracos have the ability to tell the difference between a lie and the truth. It involves the frontal lobe, yes?"

Static raised his hand, "Hey man Gear and I need to head back to Dakota before it becomes late."

They left out of an opened window. Krystal and Starfire laughed when Beastboy said something along lines that they acted like they were in school.

"Anyway," Said Krystal, "this ability involves the frontal lobe which is where Dracos gain their ability of telepathy. This ability gives Dracos the power to tell if someone is lying. If they are, the Draco gain a splitting headache which makes the Draco irritable. Any questions?"

Raven raised her hand, "Is this an ability that only purebreds have?"

Krystal shook her head, "50% and up can do this."

She was met by confused looks so she sighed, "I'm known as a 75%, Brandon 50%, and Kaitlyn is a 25%. Any more?"

She was answered by nodding of heads. She nodded and the Titans showed everyone where they would be staying. Krystal and Ebon bunked with Raven, Brandon with Beastboy, Talon with Tera, and Kaitlyn with Starfire. No one wanted Slade so he stayed in the living room. Krystal layed in the hammock that was Ebon(he offered amazingly) and couldn't sleep. She got up and silently went for a walk. She didn't walk two steps down the hallway before someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and saw Ebon.

"What are you doing up?" they both whispered, "You first."

Krystal sighed, "I couldn't sleep so I'm going for a walk."

Ebon nodded, "I'll come with. I got some questions for you."

She shrugged as they continued walking, "If it involves your element, I don't care."

He nodded, "How long did it take for you to learn it?"

"The dark?" she said, "Oh, I say about three to four years while I was learning other things."

He nodded, "What was the first thing you learned?"

She smiled, "Shadow Travel, Shadow Sense, and Dark Strike."

He looked at her confused so she answered, "Shadow Travel allows the user to travel by the use of their shadow. Shadow Sense lets the user to sense other shadows. Dark Strike is a basic attack that involves shadows."

They came across a training room and heard someone in there.

They peeked (by shadow) and saw Robin punching a 225 lbs. sand bag.

He grumbled, "How can she bring something like Slade here? Doesn't she know that he is a criminal? Everyone else is on edge but Starfire. Why does Starfire trust her so much?"

Ebon noticed that Krystal was absent so he went to look for her. Using his shadow powers, he sensed that she was on top of the Tower so he went there. He saw her standing by the edge holding herself so he went to her. She jumped when he touched her shoulder. She look into his eyes before turning away. He saw pain and sorrow in her eyes and he felt sad.

His eyes widened. Him sad? That wasn't possible. He was suppose to be ruthless and not to have any connections with anyone. _'Am I becoming soft?'_

She shook her head slowly, "Not in my book, Kage."

Ebon froze and so did she. They looked at each other for a long time before Krystal blushed and looked away. Before Ebon knew it, he wrapped his arms around Krystal. She tensed before she relax into his embrace. They stayed like that till it was dawn.

* * *

**H.A.: Is Ebon starting to develop feelings for Krystal? Why does Starfire trust Krystal so much? Is Slade going to make up for his bad deeds? Hey, I'm just a homunculus halfbred writer so don't hurt me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**H.A.: here's chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

Everyone was in the living room joking around. Slade stood in a corner, watching Kaitlyn as she chatted with Starfire. Brandon, Cyborg, and Beastboy were playing video games. Raven was showing Krystal and Ebon some of her spell books. Talon was chatting with Tera about girl stuff. Robin was listening to his radio while he glared at Slade.

Krystal yawned, "God I need a workout."

"Then train, Dragonbreath," stated Brandon.

Krystal glared at him before she shrugged. She went to the training room and stated punching the heaviest bag, which was 25 tons. She stopped when she sensed someone in the room. She looked and saw Slade. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

She went back to her training, "Can I help you?"

Slade just stared, "What is the weight of the bag?"

She smirked, "25 tons."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Slade.

Robin came in, "What's going on?"

Slade turned to Robin wide eyed, "She's training on a 25 ton bag."

Robin jumped and stared at Krystal as she stood in a shotokan pose. She thrusted her hands in front of her and a ball of ice struck the bag. It didn't appear to be fazed but the mist was a give away that inside it was frozen.

Krystal smiled, "That's better."

Starfire came in with Ebon and Talon, "Is something wrong, friends?"

Robin turned to her, "Did you know that your friend can punch a 25 ton bag?"

Ebon and Talon bacame wide eyed as Starfire giggled, "Family friend Krystal can punch much more than that."

Everyone fell and yelled, "EXACTLY HOW MUCH CAN SHE TAKE?!"

Starfire became thoughtful, "Oh, I saw around 100 to 200 tons."

Slade and Robin became bug-eyed when Krystal walked toward them. She looked like she that she didn't break a sweat.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

Everyone but Starfire stared at her. She appeared confused at first then annoyed and went to the mat. She did a few stretches and flips before she took a shotokan pose.

"Hey, Star," she said, "could you please be my sparring partner?"

"I could," offered Robin. _'Now I can see just how good she is.'_

Krystal looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Alright but don't get mad if I kick your ass."

Robin became annoyed as he took his position in front of Krystal. He drew his staff out as he took a martial arts pose. Krystal narrowed her eyes.

He noticed, "What?"

She smirked, "You don't mind if I teach you a bit when it comes to fighting Dracos, do you?"

He shook his head so she proceeded, "The form is wrong. You have a cocky air to you and the staff is of wrong material."

Robin's eyes widened before he yelled, "What am I suppose to do about that? You act like you are all high and mighty. Just show me what you got."

Krystal sighed, "Plus you get mad easily."

He yelled and charged her. Before he could even blink, she had him pinned an the mat by the throat.

She turned to Starfire, "Make sure the cameras are on so he learn from this."

Starfire nodded and done so.

Krystal turned back to Robin, "Now. What did you do wrong?"

Robin strained before he gave up, "What did I do wrong?"

She sighed, "First, you charged in blindly and you underestimated me. Second, you just gave up. You never give up when fighting a Draco."

Robin growled as she removed her hand, "Why are you lecturing me on this?"

Krystal sighed, "So you can be prepared for Robert. He and I are evenly matched but he uses tricks and dishonor."

Robin eyes widened before he bowed in respect, "I'm sorry for underestimating you. I didn't know your intentions."

She smiled, "Actually I should be the one who is sorry for being a jerk. Ashley would have been a lot worse by pointing them out by actually hitting you."

He smiled as well, "I guess I should be glad that I have then."

She laughed, "Totally. Ready for another round?"

He nodded and charged again.

Thirty minutes later....

Robin had an ice pack on his head while he listen to the radio. They had forty rounds total and all of them Krystal won. She said that he was improving but he didn't by till he can actually land more than five hits. There was a cramp in his neck and it was bother the hell out of him. He tried to stretch it till an icy cold hand came upon it. He jumped but saw it was Krystal.

She smiled, "You did good."

He tsked, "I only landed five hits on you in a row."

She laughed, "Trust me that is good. We still need to deal with your staff problem."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he remembered that round.

Flashback....

_Robin had his staff out and was twirling it as Krystal just stood there. Everyone left about five minutes ago, including Slade. He charged and swung his staff to her. She stopped it with on a finger then grabbed it. She threw him across the room. He landed on his feet and charged her again. She sighed and kicked him. He blocked it but he skidded a few feet before the staff broke._

_He stared at it in disbelief as she walked toward him. He threw the staff took a defensive stance. She stopped and walked toward where the staff was. She picked it up and stared at it._

_She turned back to Robin, "Sorry about your staff."_

_He jumped, "Why are you apologizing? It's only a staff. I can get a new one."_

_Krystal smiled, "On my home planet, breaking someone's weapon is like breaking a part of that person. We strongly believe that weapons are a part of ourselves as long as we closecombat weapons."_

_He nodded, "It's alright. As I said, I can get a new one."_

_She frowned, "I'll get you a new one in a few days."_

_Robin fell, "Then it'll probably be too heavy for me to use."_

_She smiled again, "That's why I said a few days. A weapon has to comtemplate the owner's character. I have to know what you are like outside of the mat. In the meantime, try to get along with Slade."_

_He jumped, "What are you talking about?"_

_Krystal started laughing, "I heard you last night and I noticed you glaring at him this mourning."_

_Robin looked away shamefully till she spoke again, "I know it'll take some getting use to since he was your enemy but he's not right now so try to hang out with him."_

_He nodded as they prepared for another round._

End of flashback...

"So what do you need to know about?" he asked.

"Your origins," she said, "How did you become Robin?"

* * *

**H.A.: ha ha Krystal kicked Robin's ass. Sorry Robin fans if you're mad but I had to get him off his high horse and accept Slade. **


	10. Chapter 10

**H.A.: here's chapter 10. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

A couple days have passed and no sign of Robert. They got a call from Static saying that he and Gear go to school and they won't get out till tomorrow. Robin and Slade started to get along better and Krystal started teaching everyone how to fight a Draco.

Kaitlyn was in the kitchen cooking when Slade came in. He didn't see her till he bumped into her. She was carrying a pot of hot spaghetti and accidently dumped it on him.

"Oh!" she yelped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't sense you in time."

Slade hissed from the hot water, "It's alright. Accidents happens."

Kaitlyn nodded as she brought some cold water to where the hot water was. Slade watched her and she looked up at him. They stared at each other before they both looked away, embarrased.

Across the room watching was Krystal. She was reading one of Raven's spell books when she heard Kaitlyn yelp. She watched the scene with interest. She snickered to herself when the two looked away.

"Hey, Krystal," said Raven.

"Nai?" Krystal replied.

"Do you believe in premade destinies?" Raven asked.

Krystal looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "Why? Do you have one?"

Raven looked away, "Use to. I was to be used by my father, Trigon, to bring him to this world to conquer it."

Krystal's narrowed her eyes as she set the book down, "Did it happen?"

Guilt covered Raven's face, "Yes."

Krystal crouched down in front of Raven since she was meditating, "What did you do about it?"

Raven looked at her in the face, "The Titans and I destroyed him and I couldn't do anything to stop my destiny from happening."

Krystal sighed, "Raven, what happened to you wasn't destiny but a prophesy. Destinies you can change. Prophesies you can't."

Raven's eyes widened as Krystal pulled out a necklace with a purple pendant on it that was shaped like a dragon. Raven gently touched it and it zapped her.

Krystal shook her head, "This is the medalion of the Dragon Guardian. The-"

Raven interrupted, "I know. Is that why you are stronger than your siblings?"

Krystal nodded as she tucked the necklace back into her shirt, "So you see, I can't changed my prophecy just like you couldn't. Everyone can change their destiny, even you."

Raven thought about it and smiled, "Thank you Krystal. I can see now that what happened wasn't my destiny and why Brandon calls you Dragonbreath."

Krystal laughed, "Actually that one originally came from a prank he did. Take note: never, **never**, eat dragon mint chocolate."

Raven nodded and continued her meditation as Krystal went to continue her reading.

_'Krystal,'_ she heard someone called her.

Krystal sighed as she teleported to the roof. She saw Ebon standing there and he appeared a little uneasy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Man, I don't know how to say this but," he replied, ".......I think I ......like you."

* * *

**H.A.: well i had to make Raven feel better about her releasing her father and it tells you what timeline this is in Teen Titans.**


	11. Chapter 11

**H.A.: here's chapter 11. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

Krystal blushed, "O-Oh."

Ebon appeared embarrased, "Man I'm such an idiot."

Krystal laughed, "No you're a shadow."

Ebon looked like he was smiling. Krystal smiled back as she walked toward him. They looke at each other before he brought his face closer to hers.

Right when they were about to kiss, "THERE YOU ARE DRAGONBREATH!"

The two looked and saw Brandon with Cyborg and Beastboy. All three had wide eyes as they stared at the two dark-users.

Beastboy sweatdropped, "Umm are we interupting anything?"

Ebon glared, "No you're not."

Brandon blinked before he smiled widely and screamed, "DRAGONBREATH AND EBON SITTIN- ACK!"

Krystal teleported next to Brandon swiped at him. Everyone saw that her nails clawed and ice blue. She growled at Brandon and she chased him when he started running.

"YOU WILL DIE BRANDON!" she screamed.

Brandon screamed as he ran into the main room. Robin and Static were playing a game when they put it on pause and watched the whole ordeal.

Kaitlyn, who went to redo the spaghetti, tried to stop her siblings, "Krystal, Brandon, please stop!"

Static smirked as he shocked the two. They collapsed to the ground and everyone laughed. Raven had an annoyed look since she was still meditating and Starfire smiled and shook her head.

"Dude," said Robin, "do we even want to know this time?"

Beastboy and Ebon shook their heads in reply. Kaitlyn went over to the two siblings and gave them both cold wet rags.

"Watai," replied Krystal.

"Thanks sis," said Brandon.

"Well since we are all here," said Raven, "you might as well tells us what you know about Robert."

"Sorry," said a feminine voice, "that's classified."

Ashley walked in reading a file, "Because we are the only ones to be fighting him."

Krystal bared her teeth, "They are invloved in this too, Ashley."

Ashley looked at her lazingly and sternly, "Were they selected for the mission? No."

Brandon backed away with Kaitlyn when Krystal clenched her fists, "They are being hunted by Robert."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Your point?"

Krystal glared, "They have every right to know."

Ashley glared back, "Well I'm in charge. If I say they aren't part of this, then they aren't."

Kaitlyn spoke up, "Actually, Mother said that Krystal was in charge."

Ashley glared daggers at her, "Keep your mouth shut, litai."

Kaitlyn started to tear up when Starfire flew next to her, "You haven't change for the better, Friend Ashley. Only for the worst."

Brandon crossed his arms, "Mother said that Krystal was in charge so you can learn to follow other people's orders."

Krystal took a step forward, "That means that they are a part of this. If you don't like it, then leave."

Ashley glared at her then tsked, "Fine."

She handed the files to Krystal and teleported away.

* * *

**H.A.: uh oh there's bad blood between the two eldest. find out more on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**H.A.: here's chapter 11. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Static Shock.**

**Warning: OOCness but i will try to keep in character.**

_'thoughts'_

"phone speech"

"regular speech"

* * *

Beastboy and Static were looking for Krystal after she ran off when Ashley left. They found her sitting by the shore throwing rocks.

Beastboy sat down next to her, "You okay?"

She shrugged and Static rested a hand on her shoulder, "Hey man, don't let it get you down. Ashley had no right to treat us like that, yeah, but you can't get all depressed about it. We deal with people who hate us because we're different."

Beastboy nodded, "But they get used to us after a while, if you're a good guy."

Krystal nodded, "I know. I'm just trying to ventile out my anger at her."

Static nodded, "They training room won't take it?"

Krystel snickered, "You guys heard about that?"

They nodded. Krystel smiled slightly and threw another rock. Beastboy turned into a dolphin and went after it. He came back with the rock his mouth. Krystal laughed and took it. She turned it over and over till she sighed.

She frowned, "Ashley was never always like that. She used to treat other species with respect."

Static looked at her confused, "What happened?"

Krystal sighed, "It was when we were on a mission on the planet Torin. We were ambushed by the natives and they treated us like we were inferior. I knew it was in their view but Ashley took it to heart. She was never the same since."

Beastboy frowned, "Dude, that's cold. She can't just judge everyone like that just because of one incident."

Static nodded when Ebon showed up, "That is just as bad as here. A lot of white people hate us black people for no appearant reason."

BB looked at Ebon, "But then some are more black than others."

Ebon glared at him, "What does that suppose to mean, Little _Green_ Man."

BB jumped up on to his feet, "Take that back!"

Static got between them, "Take it easy, guys! We're on the same side!"

Krystal shook her head, "It doesn't really matter what we look like on the outside. Only our character does."

Static nodded in agreement, "Which is why we need to keep our heads on straight."

Ebon took a deep breath, "So what do we do now?"

Robin came up, "We think of a plan to stop Robert. Whatever it is he is trying to do, we have to stop him."

Krystal nodded, "But I don't want Katlyn in it. Robert is after her. If she comes with, we're making it easy for him."

Robin and Static nodded, "So we trying to figure out what he wants first. Sounds like a plan?"

Krystal nodded, "A hard one since Robert tries not to leave anything behind but a plan."

BB smiled, "So the case is one!"

* * *

**H.A.: Sorry it took me so long on updating but my computer is down at home so I have to come to the public library. Please review**


End file.
